Secrets
by SpiesOfTheYellowKingdom
Summary: Merlin finds out that Morgana has magic, and goes against the dragon's wishes and tells Morgana about his own. Only, Merlin doesn't ever see the consequences of his actions...
1. Fire

The door opened softly, hardly creaking as the dark headed woman peaked in. "Giaus?" She walked in, but was surprised to see Merlin. Walking forward she came to stand in front of him.

"Morgana? What's wrong?" She looked down at the floor. Merlin was worried.

"I don't know if I can say... something's wrong with me Merlin." Her eyes began to water as she imagined Uther ordering her executed, Arthur turning his back on her, Merlin not being there to help her, Gwen in tears.

"Morgana, you can tell me anything. I will guard your secret with my life."

Knowing that it would kill her if she didn't tell someone, she sighed and began. "I have... strange dreams. Giaus often gives me potions for my nightmares, but they aren't just that. It's the future Merlin, I see things that are yet to happen, and it's terrifying. What will Uther do to me when he finds out?!" By this point tears were running freely down Morgana's face, and Merlin pulled her into a hug.

He stroked her hair as they held each other and Morgana sobbed into his shoulder. "Sssh Morgana. It'll be alright, I'll protect you. I won't let Uther hurt you."

"How?! What can you do?!" Merlin, knowing she was just upset and didn't mean to offend him, brushed it off.

"Anything I can. I would lay down my life to protect you." He didn't care what the dragon said, he loved Morgana and he would be there for her.

Morgana looked up at Merlin. They stood there in each other's embrace, staring into the other's eyes. Morgana gave a small smile which Merlin returned. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Any time." He replied. They slowly let each other go, and Morgana turned and made her way to the door. She wiped her face with her sleeves before turning and giving Merlin a final smile before leaving the room. "Goodnight Morgana."

*Flashback*

* * *

Morgana sat up, eyes wide with fear. The first thing that caught her eye was the candle by her bed. The flame was slowly flickering higher, and accompanied by the images from her dream, the fear kept getting a stronger grip on her. She screamed as the flames caught a hold of the curtain and began to spread quickly.

"MERLIN!" She screamed, but the sound was drowned out by the growing flames.

* * *

Merlin had been going to see the dragon. He didn't know how to deal with his feelings for Morgana and his destiny. As he was passing Morgana's chambers, he heard a scream, accompanied by the sound of fire. Eyes widening in panic, Merlin turned and ran for Morgana's door. Another scream came from Morgana's room, but it sounded more like she was calling out his name.

Merlin barged through the door, using his magic to unlock it. He ran in, only to pause when he saw the flames burning up the curtains and begin to attack the bed that Morgana was sat on, paralysed in fear. "Morgana!" He shouted, and she turned to look at him, eyes filling with relief.

Merlin ran forward and grabbed Morgana's hands, dragging her out of bed and towards the door. Just as they made it out into the hall, guards came rushing around the corner. Morgana looked close to tears as she pointed into the room where the fire was only growing. "Water! Get water!" The lead guard shouted before rushing off with most of his men to collect the buckets.

Two guards stayed behind to take Morgana to safety, and Merlin went with them. Not long after they left the corridor to Morgana's room, Uther came running towards them. "Morgana! Are you alright? What happened?!" He directed his last question to the two guards and the manservant.

The guards and Uther all turned to look at Merlin who shuffled nervously under their scrutiny. "I was walking past Lady Morgana's chambers when I heard her screaming. I went to see if she was okay, and I found the room on fire. I think a candle might of fallen over or something like that." Merlin watched as Uther evaluated his story before nodding.

"Escort the Lady Morgana to the spare chambers next to my own. You may return to your own chambers now Merlin." He didn't even look at the servant who had possibly just saved his ward's life as he made his way to Morgana's room.

Merlin turned and gave a supportive smile to Morgana, before bobbing his head and making his way back to his room. "Thank you, Merlin." Merlin turned and gave Morgana one last smile before continuing on his way. _I'll speak to the dragon tomorrow._


	2. It Won't Last

_A/N: Wow! I wasn't expecting that sort of response in just a few days on this story! Honestly, it is my first Mergana __fic, and I wasn't too proud of the first chapter, but you all really seemed to enjoy it! This chapter, Uther will begin to question why Merlin was passing Morgana's chambers that late at night anyway, and begins to think the worst..._

* * *

Merlin waited until he was sure Giaus was asleep before heading out. He made his way down to the dungeon where the dragon was held, and easily distracted the guards before going down the dark stairs to see Kilgharrah. As he arrived at the entrance to the cave, he looked up to see the dragon already waiting for him.

"Hello young warlock. I see you are troubled." He greeted ominously. Merlin just sighed, running a hand through his hair in a very Arthur-like move.

"It's about Morgana." Immediately the dragon's face turned into a scowl.

"As I have told you before, young warlock, you should to trust the witch. She will bring the destruction of Camelot and Albion with the help of the druid boy!" Kilgharrah was practically seething as he warned Merlin, who once again sighed.

"I can't help it! She needs me!" Merlin was desperate to help Morgana as he saw the fear beginning to take hold of her.

The great dragon just growled at him. "Then it will be your doom, and Arthur's." With that he jumped from his perch and flew off into the darkness of the cave.

"It can't be! I won't let it! I WILL SAVE HER!" He screamed into the cave, but he knew that even if the dragon heard him, he would not care. With a final sigh of despair, Merlin headed back to his room, where he lay in bed brooding until dawn. "How will I save her?" He whispered to himself as the first rays of sunshine struck his face, and he got up to serve the Prince.

* * *

Morgana couldn't help but think of Mordred as she felt the restless stirring of her magic inside of her. Was this how it felt to hide who you really were? Morgana just wished she had someone to share her fear with, to understand her. She knew that Merlin knew, but what little comfort that gave her was out-shone by the guilt and fear. Merlin was loyal to Arthur, and she didn't want him to choose between his friend and her.

It was as at that point, in the small hours of the morning that Morgana fell asleep. Gwen, who came in a few hours later, decided to let her sleep in, knowing that Morgana must have been tired after the fire two nights previous. She was tidying up the room when a knock came at the door.

Gwen made her way quietly over, to see Merlin standing there, flowers in hand. Gwen gave him a smile. "Merlin." She greeted him quietly.

"Is Morgana in?" Gwen stepped back to allow Merlin a clear view of the sleeping Morgana.

"I'll make sure she knows who they're from." Merlin smiled at her and handed over the flowers, before leaving.

Gwen gave a sigh. It reminded her of Arthur and herself, with Merlin pinning after Morgana. She knew her mistress might love Merlin, but she also knew that even if they did love each other, Uther would never allow it. _Not that it has to be found out about... _Gwen thought hopefully, but she knew it would reach his attention eventually, and she wasn't looking forward to the day it did.

* * *

Uther was at his desk, doing his paperwork but also thinking about Morgana. Yes, he was grateful to his son's manservant for saving his ward, but as he began to think about it, he pondered why the boy had been walking that way in the first place. Yes, Arthur did sometimes stay up late, but he doubted he would have dismissed his manservant that late into the night.

He thought about it more as he finished up his paperwork, but he could think of no reasonable excuse for the boy to be there. He scowled as his mind began to settle on one idea. _That **boy **is courting my_ daughter!


End file.
